Team 27
Team 27 also know as Team Kuroyuri 'is a shinobi cell from Konohagakure, led by Panji Kuroyuri. The team takes part in the Chūnin Exams and advances to the final stage. Kyou defeats several genin but loses to a boy named Zenki, whose later revealed to be his cousin. Momo fails her first battle against Yurui. and Natsume wins his first match but then loses to Shinki. History Panji was chosen to be the leader of Team 27 because she and Momo share similar flower related abilities and because of her genjutsu prowess, she would be able to help them hone their skills as all three of them have a knack for genjutsu. Kyou, Momo and Natsume were all friends before being assigned as teammates, so the three already had good teamwork. Having completed enough missions to qualify for the Chūnin Exams, the team participated in the exams held in Konoha. Though the three genin made it to the finals, they were ultimately defeated just before the venue was attacked by Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. Missions ;Escort duty (Anime only) *'Rank: D-rank *'Status:' Success Their first mission was to escort a man safely back to his home in the Land of Hot Water. After successfully dropping him off, the three got into a fight with someone over a misunderstanding that resulted in the three of them being accused of trying to steal. This, however, was untrue and they were actually being set up to take the fall for the real culprit, who they eventually caught and cleared their names. Miscellaneous D-Rank Missions *'Rank:' D-rank *When Team 27 returned from the Land of Hot Water, they were given a number of uneventful assignments. These included collecting herbs, picking up litter, and running errands for the elderly. Panji admitted that the three had excellent teamwork, but weren't very suited for these types of missions. Find the lost pet *'Rank:' Unknown *'Status:' Success *The team was tasked with finding a lost pet, which they succeed in doing. Gather intel and locate the Byakuya Gang (Anime only) *'Rank:' Unknown *'Status:' Success *With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 27 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin was not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Rescue Natsume *'Rank:' Unknown *'Status:' Success *Natsume suddenly vanishes after the chunin exams were over, leaving Momo, Kyou, and Panji to be assigned to search for him. Turns out Natsume is being held hostage and tortured to forcefully awaken his dormant ability by Amegakure ninja. Momo and Kyou were instructed not to act on their own and to keep watch while Panji investigates. But they overheard a conversation between Ame ninja about where Natsume was and decided to go rescue him against Panjis orders. Because of their recklessness, they are nearly killed but are thankfully rescued by Panji and other Jonin from Konoha that tracked them down just in time. Rescuing Natsume and making it back to Konoha safely. Trivia *All three genin are named after fruits **Kyou 杏''' 'means Apricot **Momo 桃 means Peach **Natsume ナツメ means Jujube *Panji, Momo, and Natsume's surnames are names of flowers **Kuroyuri means ''Black Lily, Momohana means Peach Blossom ''and Fujita means Wisteria field'' *Everyone on Team 27 wears their forehead protectors around their waist and a single silver hoop earring on their left ears *Everyone on Team 27 has Water Release *Kyou is the only one with a kekkei genkai on their team *Panji, Natsume, and Momo all possess hiden techniques References Her you credit any artists or people you got ideas from. you can also add links to your accounts so people can see your pics and stuff. if you have an edit then please credit the website the original pic was taken from. Category:FINAL Category:Team Category:Konohagakure Category:Next Generation